Canción de amor de Mugi
by Fcda
Summary: Por las fechas de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, Mugi nota que su novia actua de forma extraña, lo que hace que tema lo peor.


Algunas gotas de sudor caen sobre las teclas mientras aún resuena el último acorde de mi más reciente composición. Solo en este momento recaigo en el calor que hace, incluso con el aire acondicionado encendido y funcionando. Detengo el metrónomo y bebo un poco de agua mientras observo la partitura, satisfecha con el resultado final. Muero por saber a qué clase de letra acompañarán estas notas.

"**Terminé mi parte de la nueva canción**" escribo en el chat de la banda, recibiendo _stickers_ de festejo en respuesta. Sonrío mientras guardo el teléfono. Guardo mi teclado en su estuche y salgo hacia el salón del club.

La música de Onna Gumi, nuestras "rivales", aún suena dentro del salón. Esta vez soy la primera de mi banda en llegar, así que me quedo afuera esperando a que alguien más llegue. Admiro profundamente al trío que permanece en el salón, en especial la potencia y rebeldía de su sonido, complementando a la agresiva, pero melodiosa voz de Akira, la guitarrista y vocalista.

La música se detiene. Al mirar mi reloj, noto que aún les quedan cerca de quince minutos de ensayo, así que quedo extrañada por su sorpresivo silencio. Pasados unos segundos, Sachi, la bajista de Onna Gumi, a quien cariñosamente llamo Sacchan, sale del salón algo apurada. Intento preguntarle la razón de su afán, pero no responde. Solo agita su mano en señal de despedida mientras aumenta su velocidad. Ingreso al salón, notando que Akira y Ayame, la baterista, están guardando sus cosas.

—¿Le pasa algo a Sacchan? —pregunto. Ellas parecen algo dubitativas al momento de responder.

—Nada —responde Ayame—. Solo tiene… algunos asuntos que atender. Ya sabes, se aproximan los finales del semestre y esas cosas.

Una risa nerviosa acompaña sus palabras. Asiento con incredulidad mientras me dispongo a preparar algo de té para mis amigas.

Sacchan y yo llevamos cerca de un año saliendo. Deseaba poder pasar nuestro aniversario juntas, pero nuestras bandas tienen planes diferentes. Onna Gumi hará una gira por diferentes ciudades, mientras nosotras, Houkago Tea Time, estaremos grabando un nuevo sencillo. Desde que Akira anunció su gira, Sacchan comenzó a actuar de forma extraña.

—¿Estás bien, Mugi? —pregunta Mio-chan, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Noto cómo derramo el té que estoy sirviendo mientras divago.

—Sí. —Finjo una sonrisa mientras coloco la tetera sobre la mesa—. Solo estoy algo nerviosa…

—Por la actitud que Sachi ha tenido estos días, ¿verdad? —concluye Ricchan.

¿Cómo lo supo? No tengo idea. A pesar de ser desprevenida, ella parece leer los sentimientos de los demás con suma facilidad. Supongo que mentirle no es una opción.

—Así es —admito en un suspiro.

—Y no es solo ella —afirma Yui-chan algo pensativa—. Akira-chan y Ayame-chan también actúan como si ocultasen algo.

—Quizás solo estén siendo reservadas en cuanto a lo que harán en su gira —pensó Azusa-chan en voz alta—. Akira-senpai suele ser recelosa con ese tipo de información.

—Espero que sea eso. No quiero que mi relación con Sacchan termine —digo con tristeza.

Creí que llegar a los 21 años sería motivo de inmensa alegría. La tan ansiada mayoría de edad era sinónimo de libertad para mí cuando era niña. Sin embargo, podría decir que conseguí esa libertad cuando dejé de tener educación particular y logré que mis padres me matriculasen en Sakuragaoka, cuando conocí a mis amigas y fundamos la banda, cuando conseguí mis primeros empleos y cuando, al entrar a la universidad, decidí independizarme económicamente de mis padres.

No me siento diferente respecto a como me sentía ayer, aunque mis amigas me felicitaron bastante animadas en la mañana y mis padres me llamaron para hacerlo, recalcando que queda pendiente la tradicional "fiesta de cumpleaños de la heredera Kotobuki" para cuando las obligaciones de la universidad y la banda me permitan ir a visitarlos. Recibir esas felicitaciones me alegra, pero falta que lo haga la persona más importante: Sacchan.

Finalizadas mis clases, reviso mi teléfono con la esperanza de que ella haya intentado comunicarse conmigo, pero no es así. La tristeza me invade y siento que voy a llorar, pero no quiero hacerlo, no antes del ensayo. No quiero preocupar más a mis amigas.

Al llegar al salón del club, noto que Onna Gumi ya se ha ido. Las lágrimas amenazan con caer. Sacchan parece estar evitándome y eso duele. Pero debo ser fuerte. No es el momento de flaquear.

El ensayo transcurre con normalidad. Tomamos té y comemos postres mientras conversamos de temas triviales. Luego comenzamos a practicar las canciones que grabaremos para el sencillo, incluyendo la que terminé hace unos días, aunque todavía no tiene letra, por lo que tarareo la melodía mientras trabajamos en eso.

Una vez terminado el ensayo, recibo un mensaje de Sacchan, pidiendo que nos veamos en su residencia. Temiendo lo peor, opto por aceptar. Si debo recibir esa mala noticia, lo mejor es que ella me la dé en persona.

Al llegar al lugar de nuestro encuentro, veo a Sacchan esperándome en la puerta. Está elegantemente vestida de un blanco que realza su belleza, lo que hace que me detenga, observándola anonadada. Al mirarla a su rostro, noto que su expresión refleja preocupación. De repente, corre hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza.

—¡Perdón por no decir nada, Mugi! —exclama sollozando—. Quería sorprenderte por tu cumpleaños y, al tiempo, celebrar anticipadamente nuestro aniversario, pero veo que estás triste.

Mis brazos rodean su torso mientras sonrío. Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas… de nuevo.

—Descuida. Solo estaba preocupada por tu actitud y la de tus amigas en los últimos días. Me tranquiliza saber que era por esta linda sorpresa.

Separo un poco nuestros cuerpos para poder depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Ambas sonreímos mientras nos miramos a los ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amada Mugi. Y feliz aniversario.

—Feliz aniversario, mi amada Sacchan.

Entramos en su residencia tomadas de la mano. Ahí encuentro una mesa adornada con velas y un mantel igual de blanco que el vestido de Sacchan. Tomo asiento mientras ella va a la cocina a traer la comida. Al parecer, ella misma cocinó. A la luz de las velas y con suave música de piano de fondo, ambas disfrutamos de la cena mientras conversamos de nuestros planes y alguna que otra cosa trivial. Pese a que insisto en ayudarla a lavar los platos, ella lo hace sola, argumentando que yo, como cumpleañera, no debía hacer nada más que dejarme consentir.

Mientras ella permanece en la cocina, un golpe de inspiración llega a mi mente. Tomo mi teléfono y en la aplicación de notas, escribo la que considero la letra perfecta para la canción que escribí.


End file.
